1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield case for electromagnetically shielding an element housed inside the shield case, and relates to an image display device including the shield case.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, in a variety of electronic devices including an image display device for displaying an image, for example, by receiving television broadcasting, a structure for realizing satisfactory electro-magnetic compatibility (EMC) and satisfactory electrostatic discharge (ESD) has been adopted. Specifically, there has been adopted a structure including a shield case for electromagnetically shielding an outside of the shield case and an element housed inside the shield case, or a structure in which the shield case or a circuit board is grounded.
For example, the following shield case has been proposed. The shield case achieves improved electromagnetic shielding performance by securing contact conduction between a shield frame and a shield cover which constitute the shield case.
Further, for example, the following ground fitting for an image display device has been proposed. The ground fitting achieves satisfactory EMC of a circuit board by electrically connecting a ground pattern of the circuit board to a metal plate formed on a back surface of a liquid crystal display panel. The ground fitting is fixed to a back cabinet together with the circuit board, and the ground fitting is brought into contact with the metal plate at the time of assembly of the image display device.
However, in the above-mentioned shield case, effective shielding of the inside of the shield case is possible, whereas there is a fear in that grounding of a system including the element, the circuit board, and the shield case is not satisfactory. In this case, a part of or entire system serves as an antenna, and hence there may arise a problem in that a level of unnecessary radiation is high.
This problem can be solved by satisfactorily grounding the system with the above-mentioned ground fitting and the like. However, in a case of using those members, a new problem may arise, such as a complicated structure of an electronic device including the system, a cost increase, or a reduction in operability caused by a complicated manufacturing process.